Songs for a Pokémon Bard
by ShinyAeon
Summary: Folksongs with Pokémon themes! Includes "Cerulean's Misty Maid," "The Little Jigglypuff," et al.
1. Cerulean's Misty Maid

**A Word About the Tune**: "The Star of the County Down," traditional Irish. You can find about a million versions of it on YouTube, all done differently. I greatly prefer the livelier, up-tempo versions myself.

**Versions to search for on YouTube**: "**savageminstrel**" (Kevin Tyler); **Barnbrack**;** the High Kings; Orthodox Celts**; **Irish Rovers**; **Lyriel** (a metal version)

* * *

**Cerulean's Misty Maid  
**(_Tune: "The Star of the County Down," traditional Irish_)  
by ShinyAeon_  
_  
There's a town whose fame is its sea-blue name,  
And a gym where the waters bide;  
Three lasses fair were the leaders there,  
But there's been a change in tide.  
If you think their badge is an easy catch,  
Well, give up your fruitless dream.  
There's a maiden there with the flame-red hair,  
And in water she reigns supreme.

_From Pewter's moors to the Fuschia shores,_  
_When in water a battle's played,_  
_Though you search all year, you will find no peer_  
_To Cerulean's Misty Maid!_

Well, in beauty she's like her sisters three,  
But her skills are razor-keen;  
And the apple pie of her sea-blue eye's  
All that dwells in the vast marine.  
She's slim and slight, and at first you might  
Underestimate her skill;  
But when Pokémon to the fight are drawn,  
For her rivals, it's all downhill.

_From Pewter's moors to the Fuschia shores,_  
_When in water a battle's played,_  
_Though you search all year, you will find no peer_  
_To Cerulean's Misty Maid!_

So if her gym you'd dare, you had best prepare  
For a fight that will tax you dear;  
But if you chance to win, you'll receive her grin,  
And a badge like a gleaming tear.  
And you'll know inside that you've earned the pride  
Of a vict'ry that few can tell;  
So let's raise a glass to the red-haired lass  
And the water she loves so well!

_From Pewter's moors to the Fuschia shores,_  
_When in water a battle's played,_  
_Though you search all year, you will find no peer_  
_To Cerulean's Misty Maid!_


	2. The Little Jigglypuff

**A Word About the Tune**: "The Little Beggarman" (or just "The Beggarman"), is a traditional Irish song. The tune itself is sometimes known as "the Red Haired Boy."

The chorus of "Little Beggarman" is traditionally improvised "mouth music" (in the same tune as the verse), usually sounding something like "Aye-dye-diddly-dee, tiddly-tie tum," etc.; I included a Jigglypuff version purely for completeness...(roll eyes at self).

**Versions to look for on YouTube**: **The High Kings; Fiddler's Green; "Jesse, the Bard of Cornwall"** (song begins at about **4:20**); **Buddy Green** (a countrified version)**.**

(_Don't_ try to sing this as fast as some of these guys sing, though, or you'll trip over my somewhat clumsy syllables and meter...)

* * *

[_P.S. – I used a feminine pronoun for Jigglypuff here, but feel free to switch it if you prefer—or if the anime Jigglypuff's gender is ever officially established._]

* * *

**The Little Jigglypuff**  
(_Tune: "The Little Beggarman", traditional Irish_)  
by ShinyAeon

I am a little Jigglypuff, and singin' I have been,  
I traveled through the Leagues, hither-yon, and back again.  
Been through Kanto, Johto, and the Archipelago,  
Caught a boat to Hoenn, and there's farther yet to go.  
Of all the things a 'Puff can do, singin' is the best,  
For if a foe attacks me, I can lay him soon to rest.  
But it's me lastin' sorrow, as I make my way along,  
That I can't find a soul to stay awake and hear my song!

_ Jig, jig, jiggle-lee, a-jiggle-iggle-lee,  
Jiggle-lee jig, jiggle-lee, a-jiggle-iggle-lee...(etc.)_

Well, I met meself some trainers in a Neon City wood;  
My little throat was hurtin', but they healed it mighty good.  
I sang for them, but soon they fell to sleepin' like the dead;  
Left me so offended, the 'Puff puffed up her head.  
I found a little marker, and it suited their disgrace,  
So this Jiggle made a squiggle on each nappin' trainer's face!  
Now I make my way across the world so wide an' deep,  
Always searchin' for an audience who will not fall asleep.

Well, as I've been a-wanderin', I've won me some renown:  
Played a Neon City concert, and I nearly closed the town.  
Sang at Grandpa Canyon, and I knocked 'em out indeed,  
But they used my name to take the blame (and that, the Puff don't need).  
I sang at Pokémopolis, my audience was large,  
But they turned about and threw me out, and kept the cover-charge!  
I've seen a world of wonders, but me heart's an empty hole,  
Just a Jiggly made to serenade, but never reach a soul.

I've traveled far and near in my search for fickle fame,  
But when I find an audience, it always goes the same:  
I sing my little heart out, but they never stay awake,  
And if you snooze for me, sure, I'll show you your mistake!  
At times, I fear that my quest could be in vain,  
For I sing to all, and down they fall before the first refrain;  
But bravely still I journey 'cross the world of Pokémon,  
Just a Jigglypuff who's had enough, I scribble and I'm gone...


	3. Ghost Tauros in the Sky

**A Word About the Tune**: This is a country-western song, but it's based on an old cowboy folk legend, so I figure it counts as a folk song The classic hit version of this is by Vaughn Monroe from 1949, but there's been about a million other versions done by everyone from Burl Ives to Johnny Cash to the Outlaws to Spiderbait. It's a haunting, memorable tune that was the inspiration behind the Doors' "Riders on the Storm" and the Marvel character Ghost Rider (and the movie based thereon).

The version I first heard had the "_Yippie-yi-yo/Yippie-yi-yay_" parts sung in ghostly, far-off voices by the backup singers. That's the part I replaced with "_Kanarazu/Getto da ze,_" which is Japanese for "It's certain I will/Catch them all." (I reeeeally like the irony of having the ghost trainers sing that here, heh.)

* * *

**Ghost Tauros In The Sky**  
(_Tune: "Ghost Riders In the Sky," Stan Jones_)  
by ShinyAeon

As I was training out alone, one dark and windy day,  
Above a lonesome valley as I rested on my way,  
All at once, a mighty herd of red-eyed bulls were there  
Pounding up a cloudy bank and through the stormy air.

_Kanarazu...  
Getto da ze...!_

Their hooves were loud as thunder and their horns were black as steel,  
Their tails were whips of lightning and their hot breath you could feel,  
And after them, I glimpsed the shapes of shadows in the sky—  
Ghostly trainers running hard—and heard their mournful cry:

_Kanarazu...  
Getto da ze...!_

Ghost Tauros in the sky...

The trainers' eyes were hollow and their T-shirts soaked with sweat,  
They're running hard to catch'em all, but they ain't caught one yet;  
For they've got to chase those Pokemon forever through the sky,  
Always just a step behind...just listen as they cry...

_Kanarazu...  
Getto da ze...!_

Ghost Tauros in the sky...

As the trainers passed me by, I heard one call to me;  
Said, "If you want to save your soul from this eternity,  
Then trainer, treat your Pokemon with all respect and care,  
Or you will chase this demon herd all through the stormy air."

_Kanarazu...  
Getto da ze...!_

Ghost Tauros in the sky...


	4. Legend of the Burned Tower

**A Word About the Tune**: I'd like to tell you what the tune to this is, but I can't—because it's an original, and I don't know how to write music. Or play an instrument. I can only sing, but I'm far too self-conscious to put an _a cappella_ version online. Someday maybe I'll record something, when I learn how to do music on the computer...

* * *

**The Legend of the Burned Tower  
**by ShinyAeon

In days of long ago, upon a brazen tower bright,  
A Legend came to earth within a rainbow blaze of light.  
It came to reach the people there, and hear them in return;  
So many came from far and wide, to listen, speak, and learn.

But when humans come together in numbers large and strong,  
Sometimes is born a sickness that has plagued our species long.  
Call it greed, or call it fear, or names unspoken still;  
It grows wherever power dwells unbound by human will.

_And the fire roared inside  
As the city burned with rage__,  
And a fury was ignited  
That nothing could assuage__..._

_And we won't now see a time  
Like those golden former days__,  
For what can heal the trust that greed betrays?_

So they marched upon the tower, but of their quarry were denied  
And the innocents before them flew and sheltered there inside  
And besieging it, they waited for the Legend to return  
But it wasn't long before the flames of war began to burn

_And the fire roared inside  
As the Tower burned with rage__,  
And a fury was ignited  
That nothing could assuage__..._

_And we won't now see a time  
Like those golden former days__,  
For what can heal the trust that greed betrays?_

Sometimes the gods are sleeping, or perhaps they look away  
For though they saved the others, three brave lives were lost that day  
And though new fates were granted them, their trust has been undone  
To only be reborn when all our hearts shall beat as one

_And the fire roared inside  
As the tower burned with rage__,  
And a fury was ignited  
That nothing could assuage__..._

_But we may yet see a time  
Like those golden former days__,  
For love can heal the trust that greed betrays__._

_Yes, only love can heal what greed betrays... _


End file.
